Path of Desolation
by RainbowMuffins234
Summary: Harper was her rock, her foundation. Halex oneshot. Review...Please? *puppy dog eyes*


Okay. So this is what happens when I'm sick and have slept all day and now can't sleep. I wrote this at 3 in the morning when the idea just popped in my head while listening to Innocent Child by Arcana. Very good song. I suggest listening to it if you like sad instrumental songs.

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I wish I did. If I did... the show wouldn't be on Disney. :)

------------

Harper had always known Dean was no good for Alex. And not just because she wanted Alex for herself. Dean was one of those charming, bad boy rebels that Alex would always go after. Harper knew she was going to get her heart broken again, and she would have to pick up all the little pieces. Alex depended on Harper a lot more then she would care to admit. She would always play the independent, laid back, didn't care about anything card but Harper knew better. She was the only one who knew how fragile Alex really was. Harper was her rock, her foundation. But she was tired of Alex leaving her every time some cute boy walked by. She couldn't count the times she was left in mid-sentence only to see Alex's back half way down the hall. So when Dean came into the picture she knew Alex would run off, get her heart broken, and come crawling back to her. It was kind of a routine with them.

Harper lied in her bed, staring off into the darkness, thinking of the only thing that was ever on her mind as of late. She heard her cell phone vibrate against her night stand and looked over to see it glowing in her darkened room. She reached out and picked it up, already knowing who it was. Only one person ever called her past ten. Sighing, she pressed the little green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Harper, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park, at our bench?" Her voice sounded a little raw, like she'd been over using it recently.

"Alex, it's 10:30, why do you want to meet in the park?" Harper replied, repressing a yawn.

"Please?" Was all she responded with. Harper sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with Dean?" She asked. The next thing she heard was a click and a dial tone following afterwards. She gave her phone a confused expression as if it was Alex. Groaning, she got out of bed, mentally preparing for what was about to happen. She tugged her shoes on and slowly opened her window, careful not to make noise as to not wake her temperamental parents. She crawled feet first out of her window, finding the foot hole she always used on these occasions. Making sure she was steady, she closed the window and continued on the path she used so many times before. Alex was the only person she would sneak out of her house for. She took all the short cuts, looking behind her every five seconds, and got to their meeting place about ten minutes later. Alex was already sitting on the bench under the lamppost, looking at the pavement beneath her.

"Hey," Harper said, sitting on the bench next to her. Alex didn't say a word, she just threw her arms around Harper and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Harper instinctively wrapped her arms around Alex, holding her close, knowing this was all she needed right now. She gently raked her fingers threw the brunettes soft hair and rocked her back and forth. Alex never came right out and said that she loved when Harper did that but Harper could tell by the way it calmed her. Once the sobs stopped and her breathing slowed, she pulled her face from Harpers now wet t-shirt.

"You were right, Harper. Dean broke up with me. He said..." Alex choked on the words. She took a deep breath and continued. "He said he's in love with someone else." Harper had never seen Alex like this before. She was such a mess and Harper thought she could feel her heart being ripped in two. Alex looked off into the distance, the soft breeze brushing the hair from her beautiful face like the hand of a lover. "Maybe it was never meant to be," she sighed.

"Maybe..." Harper replied quietly.

"Why does everyone leave me? I don't get it. Am I a bad girlfriend?" Alex looked at Harper and she could see the pain that was pooled in her eyes. Harper shook her head quickly.

"No! Of course not. Don't ever think such a thing. Anybody would be lucky to have you. " A broken smile formed along Alex's lips.

"Why haven't you left me yet?" Harper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would I leave you? I love you, Alex. I would never leave you." Alex looked upwards towards the dying balls of gas in the sky as a tear fell from her eye.

"Good. You're the one person I couldn't handle leaving me. I love you too, Harper. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She hugged Harper tightly and walked away down the path of oblivion. Harper sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, removing it from her face.

"Yeah. Friend," she said before standing up and walking down the path of desolation. Harper wondered how many times Alex's heart needed to break before she saw what was right in front of her. Or if she would ever see it.


End file.
